


Dream Vacation

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilesy and Panda try to plan a vacation only to butt-heads about the destination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Vacation

“What about somewhere in the Dominican Republic..?” The sprightly voice asked inquisitively, “Quite affordable and it has some lovely beaches. It says we could even take a donkey ride Niles!”

With a loud groan and a lazy hand gently swatting at the lips the question spouted from, Nilesy mumbled out an answer: “Cause that’s exactly what I want in a vacation, a donkey ride.”

Panda scrunched his lips as the clammy fingers slipped away from his chin, “Well I thought it was something different. How many people can say they’ve ridden a donkey?”

“And how is that bragging? I’d just love to tell people that I’ve rode a donkey! Yeah, they will be so jealous when I tell them that.” His sarcasm fell on deaf ears as one glossy pamphlet was traded for another. Nilesy huffed, pressing his face deeper into Panda’s stomach, struggling to breathe with the soft flesh pushing into his nose.

“Well then, how about Aruba? A little more pricy but more fancy! You should see these pictures of the hotel rooms!” With a sharp whistle Panda nudged at Nilesy’s shoulder, trying to rouse the man from his stubborn avoidance, “Look at how decorative they are! The water is so clear as well!” His eyes danced from descriptive paragraphs to embellishing snap shots. His free hand dawdled through the dark locks under his fingers, combing through each strain like it was second nature.

Stretching his back against the wooden headboard Panda tried shifting his reclined position, “Hmm, maybe a bit too much for price… but Costa Rica looks just as good! It offers nice hiking tours up the mountains like into parts of the jungle and some with rural villages!”

“A jungle?” Rolling his head the side Nilesy aimed his tired eyes up at the back of the brochure that hid Panda’s face, “A jungle with bugs the size of a small child and venomous snakes and so much humidity you can basically drown in the air? No thank you.” He smothered his face back into the warm stomach and tightened his arms that wrapped awkwardly just above Panda’s hips, “We’ll get mauled by a gigantic spider, I just know it.”

“But it would be an adventure!” Panda bounced his torso against the mattress, shaking the man on top of him, “Come on! Wouldn’t it be so amazing to go through a jungle with huge trees and see places people have hardly ever been?”

Nilesy grunted with each forced movement of his head, “Aren’t those tropical places where you can get those crazy illnesses from just like using the spa tools or drinking the water? I’m not going anywhere I’ll probably just be sick at the entire time.” Letting out a long pitiful whine Nilesy pushed his face harder into Panda’s stomach, fruitlessly trying to hold him still before whingeing the man’s name.

“Aw Niles,” Panda subsided his actions, “How are you so tired? We’re supposed to be planning a vacation!” Moving his hand from the dark hair Panda slid his fingers delicately down Nilesy’s back, letting his palm rub in gentle circles on the bare skin.

“I didn’t think you’d pick now of all times to start planning…” Nilesy peeled his weary eyes open to find the bright clock radio, “And how are you _not_ tired?”

Panda chuckled, pressing his fingers into the muscles in Nilesy’s back, “I can think of a couple of reasons… but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that we have to decide on a place to go.”

“Nothing tropical, it’s too hot.” Nilesy grumbled, extending his legs as he enjoyed the sensation of his muscles being molded. 

“Okay than… how about New Zealand?” Instantly dropping the brightly coloured paper, Panda fingered through the pile next to him to pluck out the destination he mentioned. “That wouldn’t be too hot and it would be a beautiful place to explore.” Adjusting his fingers, the glossy paper squeaked against his fingertips as he flipped the page.

“Why do we need to go there when there are plenty of sheep here?” Nilesy snickered at his own response as he pulled his arms out from their comfortable location.

“Oh wow, way to be closed minded there,” The sound of smacking skin was absorbed by the messy display of abundant blankets, “There’s more than just sheep there.”

“I know that! No need for such harassment!” Rolling onto his now red stained back Nilesy rubbed his chaotic locks to scratch at Panda’s skin.

Holding back an ingenuous laugh Panda tried to sit still as the ticklish sensation bombarded his abdomen. “There’s a need for everything when you’re being so hard to please,” Being met with another annoyed puff of air Panda continued his inspection of the resort flyer, “Beside, this place has a nice pool…” He elongated his vowels to try and entice the other through humor.

With a great of thrust of his arms into the air Nilesy dropped his jaw, “Panda! Do you really think that’s all there is too me? I feel insulted! I’m not as shallow as a wading pool.” He wiggled his fingers around in the air to slowly drift over to Panda’s cheeks, grabbing and pulling at the pliable skin. The other man’s bright smile and warped laugh from the attention encouraged Nilesy to knead his palms roughly into his cheeks, “Aw ticklish little Panda.” He teased as he heaved himself up to get a better grip.

“No Nilesy! No!” He gurgled through fingers as his nerves danced, “You can’t distract me!”

Bringing his head round Nilesy’s lips found the underside of Panda’s chin and let them buzz fervently against his skin. The rude sounding noise and bubbly feeling drove Panda into a frenzy of giggles and leg kicks as he tried desperately to get the other to stop. He curled his hands to his chest as his breathing became short gasps of air. He could feel Nilesy move down to his collar bone to repeat the playful gesticulation, leaving a slobbery trail down his neck.

“Oh God Niles you have to stop!” Panda howled through his laughter as he grabbed at Nilesy’s shoulders. Making sure his movements were quicker than the other’s reaction time Panda flipped their positions, pinning Nilesy to the mattress. “What did I say about stopping?”

Nilesy simply stared up at him with blazingly red cheeks and a loss of breath. His arms were spread open in a harmless presence as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He looked over the face he was briefly attacking but his attention was drawn in the strongest by the mused black and muddle white hair at the top of his head. He didn’t dare look back at the piercing blue eyes as he felt the air in the lungs spike, throwing his mouth open for an audible gulp.

“Now that I have your attention again…” Making himself comfortable Panda placed his weight on Nilesy’s hips, bending his legs clumsily at the sides.

“Ah Fuck!” Nilesy curved his back as he twisted his hips, “Too much pressure!” He gritted his teeth with a hiss.

Catching on instantly, Panda ejected off to kneel beside the pained body, “Oh shit! Sorry!” His hands skittered around not knowing where to touch to give comfort, afraid of causing more pain, “That bad huh?”

“Yeah well,” Turning onto his side Nilesy gestured for the other to lie down next to him, “Once I finally agreed to the idea of a vacation you did get pretty excited.” He closed his eyes and contorted his face in reaction to the consequential dull stinging.

Taking the hint Panda relaxed his limbs and slowly fell into the soft fabrics, “I have wanted to get away for a while now…” He brushed back Nilesy’s hair with a tender hum before inching forward to collide their foreheads, “Still… that bad?”

Ignoring the question Nilesy substituted his own: “Where did you get those brochures anyway? I only agreed a few hours ago.” His eyelids twitched as he felt the man’s warm face.

“Well, truth be told, I have been collecting them for a while. I’ve always wanted to go traveling for some time now… you know, have some sort of wild and unknown adventure.” His hands found themselves skimming along Nilesy’s ribs before circling around his bellybutton.

“But you got stuck with me; an advent homebody.” Nilesy sighed with hot breathing as his spirits dropped, feeling as if he was the reason Panda couldn’t run off and fulfill his dreams.

The wandering hands slithered their way back up to cup at Nilesy’s chin, forcing his eyes to open, “And I am the luckiest man alive to be stuck with you Mr. Homebody.”

Watching Panda’s genuine smile blossom across his lips Nilesy searched for words to answer back but fell silent as his thought process was interrupted, “What about Hawaii?” Nilesy groaned louder than he thought possible before gluing his eyes shut again in disbelief, “Oh come on, Hawaii is nice!” Panda pecked a sweet kiss to Nilesy’s lips, trying to encourage an agreement from the other, “Quite the tourist hotspot!”

“Too hot in fact and probably very crowded,” Nilesy retorted with a sharp worm of his lips to deter the coaxing affection.

“Well what about Rome? Not too far, pretty sure they don’t have bugs the size of a toddler, and it’s full of amazing history!” His words brought him to place another encouraging peck, “I hear it’s quite lovely.”

Scoffing at the suggestion Nilesy blindly swiped at the ardent mouth, “If I’m going to take a vacation I want to relax, not make it to be some school trip with learning involved.” Even with the silence of the other a perky kiss still found its way onto his lips. “Slow down Casanova!” He chuckled, giving way and opening his eyes.

“What about Pairs?” Another smooch of lips, “We could make it a romantic getaway; the lights, the fancy food, it would be grand!”

“I’m such a romantic already, I think just setting foot in there would cause me to explode into roses and chocolates.” Slyly stealing his own kiss Nilesy could feel the man rumble against his lips.

“Nilesy, you know I love,” Panda rolled his eyes as the other smiled cheekily, “But you have to agree to something. You’re driving me up the wall here! Where do you want to go?”

Toes filtered leisurely through Panda’s leg hair as he could visibly see Nilesy rack his brain. He copied the actions and butted in to cross their toes together, stilling the nervous movements, “Come on. There has to be somewhere you’ve always wanted to go.”

With bashful thoughts Nilesy whispered his words delicately for Panda: “I’ve always wanted to be right here.” Looping his arms around Panda’s neck he pulled himself into the warm body, nuzzling into his neck, “Right here.”

Panda could feel his heart beat harder as he compelled his entire being to bring Nilesy closer. Both gripped frantically as the thought swelled between them. Panda hastily scattered kisses to the side of Nilesy’s head as he felt the bridge of the other’s nose press deeper into his shoulder. He paused for a moment, his mouth amongst the splayed hair, to inhale the smell that always calmed him down. His breathing passed along Nilesy’s scalp as soft drones of contentment passed through the dark haired man.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll have a staycation.” Panda’s body settled in place like grains of sand before he acknowledged the curious gasp, “We can inflate a kiddie pool in the back yard and never have to deal with anyone else besides each other… and possibly the pizza guy.”

A longer pleased noise streamed from Nilesy’s lungs as he let Panda continue, “We won’t have to get a sitter for the pets and it will cost next to nothing. It’s perfect! Brilliant idea Niles!”

Wiggling in place Nilesy brought his head back up, “I am chalk full of good ideas. You just need to listen more.” He mocked with a nip to Panda’s chin, “One of these days you’ll learn.”

Watching as the beaming grin in front of him puckered in an expectantly mischievous way, Panda felt the need to squeeze in his say. As he pushed against the man, feeling the arms around him tense as they both sloppily formed a kiss; Panda could feel his counter finally being formed. Suddenly pulling away to catch sight of the wide saccharine eyes he smiled, “Guess I’ll need to get a notebook.”


End file.
